


The Cure For the Common Headache

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure For the Common Headache

## The Cure For the Common Headache

#### by Spikedluv

Author's website: <http://spikedluv.net>  
Jim and Blair belong to me. *shifty eyes* What do you mean, they don't belong to me?!!  
Written March 26, 2006 for Sentinel Thursday Challenge #134: Headache.  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

"I have a headache." 

Blair froze, arms raised, sweater pulled halfway over his head. "You what?" He struggled, trapped in his sweater, unable to pull it back down or finish taking it off. Finally, Jim's hands were there, helping him. 

"I have a headache. Don't make a big deal out of it, Sandburg." 

Blair just stared at him in confusion, arms hanging down, still wrapped up inside his sweater. They'd been living together for nearly a year, sleeping together for about half that time, and this was the first time Jim had played the headache card. "Are you mad at me about something?" 

Jim picked up the book that he'd placed on the mattress when he'd stood to help Blair and set it on the bedside table. It had been laying on his chest, unopened, when Blair had run up the stairs. "What are you talking about?" 

"Did I leave the toilet seat up?" 

" _I_ leave the toilet seat up, Chief. What makes you think I'm mad at you?" Jim rubbed his temple. 

Blair pulled the sleeves wrong side out as he pulled his arms free. "So this is a real headache?" 

Jim glared at him. "What kind did you think it was?" 

Blair shrugged, kind of embarrassed that he'd jumped to the conclusion he had. "You know, Naomi sent...." 

"No." 

"What? You don't even know what I was going to say!" 

Jim settled back down on the bed and pulled the sleep mask back over his eyes. "You said enough when you said 'Naomi'." 

"Oh, man," Blair said, "that is so unfair." 

"One word, Chief: peyote." 

"I swear, Jim, it's nothing like that. Besides, that was for a cold, this is for...." 

"No." 

Blair sighed. "Let me get the lights downstairs." He bent over the bed, slowly, and placed a chaste kiss on Jim's lips. "Will you at least let me give you a massage?" 

"A massage?" 

"Yeah, you won't even have to move. You know, some headaches are brought on by stress; stiff muscles in your neck and shoulders create tension headaches." 

"I know all that, Chief," Jim said. 

"Good, so you'll let me, right?" 

"I guess. I mean, it couldn't hurt, right?" 

Blair grinned. Jim loved massages, and what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. 

"It won't hurt, right?" 

"No, Jim, it won't hurt." He gave Jim another kiss, slid his hand through Jim's hair, lightly massaged his scalp, and Jim moaned. "Let me get the lights, I'll be right back and I'll make it all better," Blair said, keeping his voice soft and soothing. 

Blair lit an unscented candle so he could see to come back upstairs, and then quickly tiptoed down the stairs. He grabbed the massage oil he'd left in his office, then turned the lights out and headed back up. 

Jim was still lying on his back, the mask over his eyes keeping him in the dark. Blair took his shoes and jeans off, but left his t-shirt and socks on because he had a tendency to get cold. He carefully climbed onto the bed and straddled Jim's body. He sat up on his knees so he didn't put all his weight on Jim's chest, and Jim brought his hands up to Blair's hips. 

Smiling, Jim said, "The green ones, if I remember correctly." 

"Yeah. The rest were in the laundry." Blair grinned as he poured some oil into his palm. 

"Liar." Jim rubbed his hands up and down Blair's hips. "You just like the way they feel." 

"Maybe. But so do you." Blair set the bottle down, then rubbed his hands together, warming the oil and spreading it. "I'm going to start with your face. Just relax for me, okay?" 

Jim sniffed. "What is that?" 

"Massage oil with a light lavender scent. It'll help relieve your headache." 

Blair started with Jim's forehead. He put his thumbs together in the middle, then stroked outward, then repeated that several times. He gently slipped a finger beneath the elastic strap and slid the mask off Jim's head. Jim's eyelids fluttered, then closed again. After a few more strokes along Jim's forehead, Blair stroked down over his temples and cheeks. He put his thumbs together in the middle of Jim's chin and stroked outward and upward. He placed his thumbs on either side of Jim's nose and stroked outward, over his cheeks. 

"That feels good." Jim's hands fell limply off Blair's hips and rested on his thighs. 

"Of course it does." Blair kept his voice low, his tone light. "It'll feel even better when I'm done." 

Blair unbuttoned Jim's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He poured more oil into his palm, rubbed his hands together, then began working on Jim's shoulders. He dragged his fingers along the muscles, dug them in when he felt a knot. When his shoulders were loose, Blair tucked his fingers under Jim's neck and worked the muscles up to the base of his skull. 

Jim's fingers tightened on his legs. "You're amazing, you know that?" 

"Aww, you're just saying that." 

Jim smiled, but kept his eyes closed. 

Balancing Jim's head in his hands, Blair worked his fingers up the back of his skull, then back down. When he'd done that several times, he gently lowered Jim's head back to the pillow and moved his fingers over the top of his skull and down the sides. 

While Blair worked, Jim's hands moved on Blair's thighs, rubbing up and down, fingers squeezing convulsively. It wasn't until the second time that Jim's thumbs stroked the underside of his balls that Blair realized that Jim's touch was purposeful. 

"Jim?" 

"Hmm?" 

"What are you doing?" 

"Just relaxing." He stroked up Blair's legs, squeezed the muscles, then stroked Blair's balls through the silk boxers. "Don't stop, feels good." 

After that, Blair found it difficult to concentrate on the massage he was giving Jim, half his mind on the warmth of Jim's hands on his legs, and the heat that spread from his spine to his groin each time Jim touched his balls. With each light, teasing touch, Blair's cock got harder, and he wanted nothing more than to push into Jim's hands. 

Blair swallowed hard. "Jim, man, you're killing me here." 

Jim half-opened his eyes. "Want me to stop?" He slid his hands beneath the boxers, cupped Blair's ass. 

"N-no." 

A tiny smile curved Jim's lips and he closed his eyes again. "Didn't think so," he said, and gave Blair's ass a squeeze. He slid his fingers between Blair's legs to tease him, then pulled his hands out and continued the tormenting slide of calloused skin over hairy legs and glide of silk over sensitive balls. 

Despite his distraction, Blair kept up the massage, his fingers moving in circles, then long strokes over Jim's head, and he tried to ignore the ache building in his groin. He made a sound of surprise and his legs shook when Jim wrapped his fingers around his length through the silk. 

"Getting nice and hard for me, aren't you?" Jim asked softly, then let go and moved the silk around until Blair's cock was sticking out the opening. 

"Jim...." 

"Don't stop," Jim whispered, and closed his eyes again, dropped his hands back to Blair's legs. 

"All right." Blair forced himself to concentrate on the thumbs gently rubbing Jim's temples. "Hhow' s your head?" he finally asked. 

"Feels great," Jim said, squeezed Blair's thigh in emphasis. "How's yours?" He opened his eyes and smirked. 

"It, um, actually, it aches a little bit," Blair said. 

"Hmm," Jim said as he slowly slid his hands up Blair's legs and around his hips until he was cupping his ass through the silk. "Maybe I can take care of that for you." 

He tugged Blair forward and Blair had to let go of Jim's head and brace himself on the pillow. Jim stuck his tongue out and licked the pre-come off the tip of Blair's cock, and Blair fisted the pillowcase, moaned. He opened his mouth and took Blair in, sucked on the head of his cock, and it was all Blair could do not to let loose and fuck Jim's mouth. 

"Oh, god, Jim." 

Jim pushed at his hips, pulled off him, and said, "Feel good?" 

"God, yes." Blair opened his eyes to see Jim laughing up at him, then closed them again when Jim opened his mouth in a big 'O' and took him in all the way. Jim's laughter vibrated around Blair until Blair's cock hit the back of his throat. 

Using his hips, Jim pushed him back, then pulled him forward again, fucking his mouth with Blair's cock. He tapped Blair's hip with one hand, telling him to go ahead. Despite legs that were shaking with the need to come, Blair began to move, slowly fucking Jim's mouth. 

Jim rubbed his ass, kneaded, then moaned around him, and every muscle in his body tensed. He fought his orgasm, not wanting to come this embarrassingly quickly, but Jim pushed the silk boxers into Blair's crack and slid this hands over Blair's ass so that the material rubbed over Blair's hole. 

Blair had put these boxers on that morning in full view of Jim because they had the best sex when they thought about it all day long. And, despite Jim's headache, this was no exception. 

"Fuck. Fuck, Jim." Blair dug his fingers into the pillow and rode out his orgasm. 

When Jim's ministrations on his sensitive cock got to be too much, Blair moved enough to pull out and fall over onto his side. When he opened his eyes, Jim had leaned up onto one elbow and was looking down at him, grinning. 

"God," Blair said, gasping for air. 

"How's your head now?" 

Blair panted his chuckle at Jim's good humor. "Never been better." 

"That's good to hear," Jim said, reaching down to gently tuck him back inside his boxers. Blair knew that Jim's touch would be light, so he didn't even bother reminding him that he was still sensitive. 

"How's yours?" Blair lifted one hand in a laborious effort to reach Jim's face. 

Jim grabbed his hand and kissed the palm. "Much better, thank you." 

"Welcome. And I'll take care of your other head in just a minute. Promise." 

Jim tugged on him until they were both lying on their sides, then kissed him. Blair moaned at the taste of himself on Jim, and Jim kissed him again. 

"There's no hurry," Jim said when he pulled away. "We've got all night." 

"Thanks, Jim, I really appreciate that, man." Blair pulled his hand out of Jim's grip and stroked down Jim's side and over his hips until he had Jim's hardness cupped in his hand. "So you don't mind if I take a little nap?" 

"Don't push it, Sandburg," Jim said. 

Blair laughed at Jim's growl. "Seriously, I could probably use a nap," he said between bouts of laughter, his hand squeezing Jim each time he let out a chuckle. "That, uh, massage really took it out of me, man." 

"I'll take it out of you," Jim said, a threat that would have been much scarier if he hadn't moaned so nicely when Blair rubbed his thumb just under the head of Jim's cock. 

"Undo your pants for me, Jim," Blair said, and Jim immediately tore at the button on his jeans, one-handedly opening them. Before he was even done, Blair shoved his hand inside, pushed cotton boxers out of the way and wrapped his fingers around warm, hard flesh. 

"Do you want to fuck me, Jim?" Blair whispered against Jim's face. Jim groaned and tried to find his lips, but Blair kept them just out of reach. "Want to be inside me where it's hot, so hot, and tight?" He squeezed Jim, pulled on him. 

Jim captured Blair's mouth and hand, kissed him as he pressed their joined hands firmly against his cock. "Yes," he said, panting against Blair's mouth while he fucked his hand. "Yes, I want to fuck you. I love fucking you." 

"Me, too, Jim." Blair could tell that Jim was getting close by the way he bit his lip, determined not to make a sound. You'd think he'd know by now that Blair loved to hear him lose control, and pushed him until he did. "I love it, too. Love to feel you inside me. Fucking me. Long, slow strokes that drive me crazy, or pounding into me hard and deep." 

"Oh, god, Blair." Jim gasped his name once more, a hint of wonder in his voice, and then made the most beautiful little noises when he came, his release warm and sticky over Blair's hand. 

"I've got you," Blair whispered, holding Jim as he shattered into a million pieces, then found his way back together again. "I've got you." 

"I know you do," Jim said, sounding kind of sleepy and out of it. He pulled Blair close, kissed him. "Got you, too." 

"Yeah, you do." 

Blair shifted so he could find something to wipe them off with, but Jim rolled away and pulled his soiled shirt out of his jeans. He took it off and used it to wipe himself off, then handed it to Blair. While Blair cleaned his hand and pushed the blankets down, Jim got undressed and picked up the clothes Blair had thrown on the chair, tossed everything into the hamper. 

Blair held the covers up for Jim as he slid under them. "Head still okay?" 

"Which one?" Jim grinned. 

"Funny, man." 

"It's much better, thanks." 

Jim got settled, then held his arm out so Blair could snuggle in against his side. 

"You're welcome, man. Any time." 

Blair closed his eyes and let the glow from the flickering flame dance over his eyelids. He sighed, content to be lying there in Jim's arms, holding Jim, because that was the best cure for whatever ailed you. 

* * *

End 

The Cure For the Common Headache by Spikedluv: spikedluv@usadatanet.net  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
